Vive Ut Vivas
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Collection of unrelated, nonlinear drabbles and oneshots inspired by John Green quotes.:: 4. With Cedric gone, memory loses its value to Cho.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: For the Doctor Who Appreciation Category Competition (Wilf: write about grandparents)**

x

"**The marks humans leave are too often scars."**

x

"Lucius? Don't you want to see him?" Narcissa asks, holding the sleeping, still pink child in her arms.

Lucius hesitates. It's been so long since he's held a baby. Not since Draco, and he'd been so inexperienced and afraid that he'd nearly dropped his own son. He had tried not to touch such fragile things since.

But Narcissa sets the boy- "Scorpius," she tells him.- in her husband's arms before he can refuse. "Shouldn't Draco be doing this?" he asks, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. "It's his son."

"And your grandson," she reminds him stiffly. "Draco is with Astoria. They're both exhausted and need their rest."

Lucius tries to return the child to his wife, but Narcissa has already slipped out of the room. He sighs, left with little choice.

Scorpius squirms in his arms, and Lucius carefully adjusts his hold. "Careful," he whispers, rocking him gently in his arms.

So young, so small, so frail. Draco had once been the same. Lucius had distanced himself from his son for fear of hurting him. Ironic that Draco still ended up scarred and broken after trying to follow in Lucius' footsteps. In the end, Lucius had still left his mark without even laying a finger on the boy.

Scorpius whines, squirming again. Lucius makes shushing sounds, smiling sadly. "There, there," he soothes. "I ruined my son, but he won't do that to you. He's good. So much like his mother."

Lucius had failed Draco, in the end. But now he makes a promise to himself not to leave another life scarred. And as Scorpius falls silent, drifting once more into the world of dreams, Lucius thinks that maybe he can keep his promise.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: For the Ultimate Shipping Extravaganza (PansyDaphne). Thanks to Paula for the prompt "diamond" that inspired this one.

.

"Love is keeping the promise anyway."

.

I.

"Forever," Daphne whispers, carsssing Pansy's cheek. "Forever, I promise."

And Pansy melts into her touch, smiling because she's so sure that Daphne will keep it. "Forever," she echoes quietly.

II.

"You're leaving?"

Pansy nods awkwardly, closing her trunk and looking away like a child caught breaking a household rule. "What else is there? You've seen the way they look at us now. We're filth because we didn't back Potter."

"Pansy-"

She takes Daphne by the hands, kissing her knuckles gently. "Forever, okay? We said forever."

Daphne nods, and Pansy can see the bitterness in her eyes. But she forces a smile. "Forever, Pans."

III.

She feels strange being back in England. Her time abroad has changed her, has made this place she'd known for years into something alien, something blurry like out of a dream.

"Pansy?"

She turns, a smile cracking her lips. "Daphne, I hoped I'd- What's that?"

Her eyes drop to the diamond nestled in a silver band resting on her lover's finger. "Is that...an...?"

"Engagement ring," Daphne finishes for her, quickly hiding her hand in her pocket. "Blaise, um, Blaise asked me."

"And you said yes?"

"What was I supposed to say? You weren't there. He was, and he got me through, okay? I couldn't- I didn't think you'd come back."

"But you promised. Forever, Daphne! You said forever!"

"I know, and I meant it. I do love you."

"But that won't change anything," Pansy guesses.

"I will love you forever, Pans."

But Pansy isn't listening. Heart breaking, body numb, she turns and rushes off, wishing she hadn't returned.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: For the Sherlock Competition Part 1, #1(write about someone who doesn't make friends that easily).

.

"If people could see me the way I see myself- if they could live in my memories- would anyone love me?"

.

I.

"My sweet Dudders," his mother says, stroking his hair. "Such a handsome boy. No wonder everyone loves you."

II.

"That's my seat," Dudley says.

The boy looks at the desk then at the larger boy. A smirk cracks his lips. "Sure your fat arse can fit?"

Quick as a flash, Dudley grabs the boy by the shoulders, pulling him out and dumping him onto the floor. He nudges the kid's stomach sharply with his foot. "I said it's my seat," he says again before extending his hand. "Got it?"

Slowly, the kid nods, taking the hand that's offered and pulling himself to his feet. "Got it," he murmurs.

"You've got cheek," Dudley notes. "What's your name?"

"Piers Polkiss."

"Let's be friends."

His tone implies that it's not an offer but a demand, and a dangerous one to refuse.

III.

He's certain the boy's name is Malcolm. Dudley has never really thought much about him until today.

Malcolm tucks a note into his pocket, spitting on the younger boy he's just taken it from.

"I saw that," Dudley says.

Malcom looks at him, eyes rolling. He snorts, shrugging. "You a snitch now, are ya, Dursley?"

Dudley mirrors his shrug, swaggering closer. "Maybe. Maybe not," he says, giving a noncommittal jerk of his head. "But I happen to know that if you get in trouble again, you're out."

Malcolm considers this. A little uncertain, he reaches into his pocket, holding out his spoils of the fight. "You want money? Is that it?"

Dudley pushes his hand away. "I want to be friends."

IV.

Gordon and Dennis come later. All it takes is the right words and perfect time. But they join in the end, just like Piers and Malcolm. They have no choice.

"You're a shit friend, you know," Piers says.

Dudley laughs, taking a deep gulp of the booze they've nicked. "Yeah. So?" he challenges, brows raising. "Got a problem with that?"

He smiles at Piers because he knows Piers will never leave. None of them will. Dudley has made them into what they are, and without him, they are nothing.

"Why do you like to hurt people?" Piers wonders aloud, snatching the bottle back.

"It's fun."

But Dudley will never admit the truth. If he doesn't hurt people, if he doesn't bully them into following him, he'd have no one.

V.

"My sweet Dudders," his mother says, stroking his hair. "Such a handsome boy. No wonder everyone loves you."

But they don't love him. They fear him because he's made them, and they know he can destroy them just as easily.

Dudley wonders what his mum would think if she knew the truth. What would happen if he told her that he has lived a life of intimidation, striking fear into the hearts of others? What would she say if she knew that he doesn't have friends, that he has followers who only stay because they're afraid of the alternative?

If she knew the truth about her son, would even she still love him?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: For the Scrabble Challenge (prompt: nostalgia)

.

"The pleasure of remembering had been taken from me because there was no longer anyone to remember with."

.

I.

"This," Cedric says, "is the most important spot in human history."

Laughing, Cho shakes her head. "It's just the Black Lake," she reminds me, gesturing towards the water. "Nothing important happens here."

His face twists into a mask of mock offense. "Nothing important?" he echoes incredulously, taking her hand and guiding her towards the edge of the shore. "This is the very spot where I asked you to the Yule Ball!"

"Bit nostalgic, aren't you?" she teases, snuggling into his arms. "Wars have been fought. Freedoms have been won. But the place where you got your first girlfriend outweighs all of that?"

"You're such a Ravenclaw," he chuckles, kissing her. "None of that measures up to the day I finally managed to lure you away from your friends and-"

"Marietta didn't want me to follow you," she recalls, smiling. "She said we needed to find dates."

"She did look like she wanted to hex me," he agrees. "I was nervous."

"I thought it was cute."

"And I kept talking about the weather and Potions."

"Snape hadn't been impressed with your essay."

"Then I just asked, and I knew you'd say no."

"I liked the way you blushed."

"And that's why this is the most important spot. What other place has so many emotions rolled into one?"

II.

She returns to the Black Lake, but this time she's alone. Cedric is gone, and he will never walk the shore with her again.

They tell her remembering him will help. They say the happy memories will carry her through. But Cho thinks it's a load of rubbish.

Remembering no longer feels right. The nostalgia for those beautiful times is almost sickening. He is not there, and remembering feels empty on her own.

She doesn't want to remember anymore. Not without Cedric.


End file.
